Meiko Reversed!
by Otamegane no Onna
Summary: Meiko drank a gender-changing potion that she mistook as sake, and she turned into a man permanently! The newly–dubbed Meito now has to survive the trials and tribulations as a man, the onslaught of popularity he suddenly receives, along with the other Vocaloids' crushes on him. What's a gir—uh, guy, to do?


**SUMMARY: **Meiko drank a gender-changing potion that she mistook as sake, and she turned into a man permanently! The newly–dubbed Meito now has to survive the trials and tribulations as a man, the onslaught of popularity he suddenly receives, along with the other Vocaloids' crushes on him. What's a gir—uh, guy, to do? ****

**WARNINGS: AU(?), Genderbent!Meiko, OOC(you tell me) , some foul language, some adult themes (may be present in later chaps)**

**AN: Hello! Here's a new fic from me! I got the idea one day when I was listening to Meito's song, so excuse the randomness. Sorry if anyone was OOC, but this is my first Vocaloid fanfic after all. That's why I don't plan to include so many characters in this, only the official Vocaloids and maybe a few of the Fanloids (is that right?). So some characters like the Shion family or the other genderbends won't appear. Meiko's my favourite Vocaloid, so that's why she's my main character, haha! Don't get the Meito in my story confused with the 'real' Meito, though. That said, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the Vocaloids. Only this story.**

* * *

"Are you sure this would work, Rin?" Len asked cautiously.

Rin nodded enthusiastically, "Un! I'm sure it would, Len! That nice ojii-san did say it had a 99.9% rate of success, didn't he?"

Len sighed. "I'm not sure, Rin…"

His twin sister pouted, "Aww! Come on, Len! I just wanna try! You are curious too, right?"

Len finally gave in. "Alright, alright. I'll drink it. But what did the instructions say again?"

Rin took a piece of paper and began reading it loudly.

"VOCALOID GENDER-CHANGE POTION. ONCE YOU DRINK THIS, YOU WILL CHANGE INTO THE OPPOSITE GENDER FOR TEN MINUTES WITH EACH DROP OF THE POTION YOU DRANK. BUT CAUTION, DO NOT DRINK MORE THAN A FEW DROPS AT A TIME, FOR IF YOU DO, YOUR TRANSFORMATION TIME WILL BE PROLONGED. AND IF YOU DRINK THE WHOLE BOTTLE, YOUR GENDER CHANGE WILL BECOME PERMANENT. SO PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS, AND USE THIS POTION WISELY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PURCHASE AND ENJOY~!"

Len pursed his lips in thought. "So, to change into the opposite gender for ten minutes, you have to drink only one drop, huh? Thank God it wouldn't be permanent."

Rin giggled giddily, "Hihi, if you want it to be permanent, just drink the whole bottle then, Len!"

The boy flushed, "No way! I'm perfectly content with being a guy, thank you very much! I only agreed to this because you're the one that kept insisting!"

Rin pouted, "Aww! But I wanted to see how you would look like as a girl, Len! And I also wanted to see how I would look like as a boy!"

"I bet we would look like each other anyway, we ARE twins, you know…" Len mumbled under his breath.

Rin pretended not to hear that. Taking out the brown, round bottle containing the potion, she carefully put a drop of it in a glass and handed it to her twin. She did the same with another glass for her to drink. Settling the bottle down, she brought her glass to her lips and exchanged a glance with Len.

"Ready, Len?" She asked, the excitement in her voice building up.

Sighing again, Len brought his own glass to his lips and met her eyes squarely. "Ready."

Rin nodded.

"One… Two… THREE!"

They gulped the potion down.

* * *

"BAKAITOOOO! BRING ME MORE SAKE!"

"M-Mei-chan…"

"Meiko-neesan! Let's sing together!"

"Miku-chan. You've got cake crumbs stuck on your cheek."

"Luka-chan, would you do a duet with me?"

"E-Eh? Uh… Y-Yes, I would like that, Gakupo-kun…"

"Iieee! Haku-neesan! How did you keep on winning this game for 20 times in a row?!"

"Oh, um, I…pushed the controller buttons at random…?"

"Ahaha! Don't look so sad, Neru-chan! Haku-chan is a gaming genius, after all!"

"E-Eto…I wouldn't say I'm a gaming genius though, Gumi-chan…"

"HAKU-CHAAAANNN! COME DRINK WITH ME!"

"MEI-CHAN! DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

Thus was the pandemonium in the Vocaloid house that night. It was the start of the Vocaloids' week off, and they'd started the first night by partying away in the large house. It was an awaited break from their seemingly-endless schedule, and they intended to make the most of it. So they bought all sorts of snacks, booze (for the older Vocaloids) and carbonated drinks (for the younger ones) to consume while playing video games, watching movies and singing karaoke. As the night progressed though, things got more chaotic.

Meiko kept on drinking and started taking articles of clothing off, Kaito frantically tried to cover her up, Gakupo got beaten up by Luka, Miku, and Gumi for gawking at the brunette with a nosebleed, and Neru shrieked as she was, once again, beaten by Haku in the third-person-shooter game they were playing.

It was to this spectacle that the Kagamine twins returned to.

"MINNA-SAN!"

All of them fell silent and snapped their heads towards the door where the cheerful shout came from. Miku was the first to speak, pointing her finger at the boy.

"Len? Why are you wearing Rin's clothes?"

To their surprise, it was the female twin that exploded at the question.

"NO! I'M NOT WEARING RIN'S CLOTHES!"

Luka tilted her head in puzzlement. "Why are you speaking in third-person, Rin?"

The golden-haired girl shouted again, further adding to the confusion. "I'M NOT RIN!"

"Uh…But you definitely are. Even if you two are twins, you still look like a girl, Rin, so if you're trying to pass off as Len by wearing his clothes, you should get a gender-change or something." Gakupo added his two-cents in.

There is now a tick-mark on the girl's forehead. "I already told you, I'm not—What the hell are you laughing at, Rin?!"

Next to her, the boy was covering his mouth, but his body was shaking with amusement. The boy finally burst out laughing.

"Oh God, Len! This is so funny! They thought you were me, and that you were cross-dressing using my clothes! Bwahaha!"

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

Kaito held up a hand to silence the twins up. "Wait, are you saying that you…" he pointed at the girl, "…are Len, and you…" this time, he pointed at the boy, "…are Rin?"

The boy grinned. "Yeah!"

Haku and Neru gasped. "Is this a joke?" the latter asked seriously.

'Rin' AKA Len sighed, massaging her temples. "Our genders switched, alright? There, does that make it clearer?"

Miku gaped. "How did this happen?!"

"Let me explain!" 'Len' AKA Rin jumped up cheerfully. "We bought a gender-change potion, and we drank it! Then Len turned into a girl, and I turned into a boy!"

Gumi scratched her head, "Now why would you guys do that?"

"Because I wanted to see how I would look like as a boy and how Len would look like as a girl!"

~Silence~

Kaito face-palmed. He muttered out, "You two are twins, so you would definitely look like each other even if your genders switched, Rin, Len."

'Rin' AKA Len threw her hands up in frustration. "That's what I said! But Rin insisted that we drink the potion!"

Luka cleared her throat. "So, how long will you two stay like this?"

'Len' AKA Rin grinned widely. "The effects only lasted for ten minutes because we drank only a drop of the potion! We should be returning to normal right about…" his voice turned softer and girlier, "…Now."

Miku blinked, "Whoa. That was weird."

Right in front of their eyes, the twins returned to their respective real genders, their bodies shifting under their clothes. Len scowled as he fixed his tie, and Rin bounced excitedly on her feet.

Kaito, as the twins' unofficial 'big brother', crossed his arms and stared at the twins sternly. "Don't ever drink that potion again, Len, Rin. I know you guys think it was interesting, but what if you guys didn't turn back? You two would get into trouble that way."

"Oh, don't worry, Kaito-niichan! We won't do it again! 'Sides, we would only stay like that permanently if we drank the whole bottle, and we only took a drop!" Rin chirped.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Still, it's dangerous. I won't let you two do it again. Give me the potion. I'll throw it away."

Len walked up to the blue-haired man, reaching into his pockets. "Yes, Kaito-nii. Here's the…" his hands came out empty, "…huh?" He looked back towards Rin. "Rin, where's the bottle?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I gave it to you just before we came here."

"AAAAHHH! NOW THAT HITS THE SPOT!"

Jumping up in surprise, they immediately turned towards the voice, to see Meiko standing behind them with a brown, round bottle in her hands. She guzzled the contents down greedily, and when she finished, she threw the bottle away haphazardly as she giggled in intoxication. The bottle rolled to Len's feet and the boy picked it up. His face instantly lost its colour.

"M-Meiko-neechan… Y-You drank this?"

The brunette woman grinned sloppily. "Yeah! Thanks for bringing the sake, Len!"

Len looked like he was about to faint.

The other Vocaloids started to feel a sense of dread.

"Len…Is that what we think it is?"

Len lifted his head shakily. "Y-Yeah…"

Rin gasped. "Meiko-neechan drank all of it!"

Kaito lowered his head, a dark shadow covering his face. "Len, Rin, that's the potion, right?"

The twins nodded silently.

"And if someone drank it all, their gender will change forever, right?"

Now there's a blizzard forming around them, and they shivered.

"Y-Yes…?"

"…And Meiko drank it all." Gakupo gave the last comment unhelpfully.

They all fell silent as they connected the dots, their shock making their brains function slower.

"Hey, guys? I don't feel so drunk anymore. But…why does my body feel so weird?"

A deep but mellow voice echoed through the silent room, and they turned to see…

A brunette man clad in a red top and casual jeans that looked too tight around his body, sat on the floor in confusion. All their jaws dropped.

Kaito stuttered out first, "M-Mei…chan?"

The man stared back through puzzled brown eyes and replied hesitantly. "…Yeah?"

~Stare~

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLL?!"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. And I need constructive criticism, so no flames, please! OtameganeNoOnna out!**


End file.
